Padre: En caso de Zeref
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ser padre puede ser difícil. Si eres el padre de una niña podrás pasar por muchas cosas. Pero nunca te cansaras de divertirte. Por que ser padre de una niña es lo más hermoso que te pudo haber pasado.


_**Hola chicos.**_

 _ **Les traigo un capítulo más para un día especial. Mi cuarto aniversario en fanfiction. Y esta es mi forma de agradecimientos por todos estos años. Así que espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Un día más pasaba en una casa en singular. Una casa donde se habitaba una pequeña familia de tres personas.

-¡Vamos a Jugar papá!

Y la tranquilidad acababa cuando la pequeña de la familia pedía a su padre jugar con ella.

-¡Papá vamos a jugar!

Otra vez el grito de su pequeña, sabía que no podía ignorarla y ni mucho menos podía decirle que no, ya que para un poco de desgracia, esa pequeña había salido igual a su pequeño hermano.

Ambos eran unos manipuladores sin piedad y ahi estaba él para poder acatar las órdenes.

-¡Ya voy, Noroi!

Grito un poco desganado y salió de la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en casa. Subió las escaleras de la casa, tratando de darse un poco de ánimo. Al subir las escaleras, suspiro y dio la vuelta al cuarto que estaba ahi cerca.

Estaba demasiado desordenado, sus peluches y demás juguetes estaban regados por toda la habitación.

-¡Estabas tardando papá!

-Lo siento pero estaba arreglando unos papeles, sabes que mamá se enojara con todo este desastre en tu habitación y a mí no me irá bien que digamos

De entre todas esas cosas, se asomo una pequeña cabellera negra, junto con un pequeño mechón amarrado en medio de su cabeza, seguido de un gran oso de peluche.

Salió con todo eso y junto con ella cargaba al gran oso, lo dirigía a la pequeña mesa, que de puro milagro, era la única cosa visible.

Se sentó en la pequeña silla y empezó acomodar las pequeñas tazas, platos y bocadillos en la mesa.

-Vamos papá, la fiesta del té no empezara sin ti

Suspiro y entro con cuidado en el cuarto, tratando de no pisar mal y maltratar a sus peluches.

Vio la pequeña silla y se sentó. Miro a su pequeña quien lo miraba con una mirada brillante, los mismos ojos que su madre. Rio ante el pensamiento.

-¿Que hay para la fiesta del te?

-Hay galletas, emparedados y mucho té

Tomo su pequeña taza y la alzo, la pequeña entendió el mensaje y le sirvió el té.

-Y díganos señor salamandra...

Y la pequeña empezó a jugar con sus peluches, el pelinegro mayor la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era demasiado linda esa pequeña.

-Algo te hace falta papá

Escucho la voz de la pequeña y salió de sus pensamientos. Vio a la pequeña muy pensativa hasta que vio como sus pequeños ojos se iluminaron y se levanto de la pequeña silla buscando algo.

-¿Que estas buscando?

-Algo que mamá siempre me deja por aquí

Despues de varias cosas que saco encontró dos pequeñas ligas. Se acerco a su padre rápidamente, en su camino agarro un cepillo y en un cerrar de ojos, ya había peinado a su padre con dos pequeñas colitas.

-¿N-Noroi?

-Listo, ahora podremos jugar mejor

Y con una sonrisa ocupo su lugar y siguió jugando. El mayor se fijo en el pequeño espejo que tenia la pequeña. Con su corto cabello negro, ella había podido hacer dos pequeñas colitas.

-Vamos princesa Zeref, toma tú té con galletitas o se enfriara

El mayor sentía un pequeño calor en sus mejillas, tomo su pequeña taza y la llevo a sus labios, cuando iba a tomar de ella, fue detenido por su hija.

-Espera papá

-¿Q-Que sucede?

Con su pequeña mano tomo la de su padre y alzo el dedo meñique.

-Hay que ser elegantes, una princesa hace esto

Y el mayor, una vez más, avergonzado tomo de la pequeña taza con su meñique alzado y bajo la atenta mirada de su pequeña.

Se veía feliz y reía. Separo de sus labios su taza y sonrió de igual manera, sabía que el haría todo lo posible por ver esa sonrisa.

Dejo la taza en la mesa y se levanto, la pequeña le iba a reclamar cuando fue levantada de su silla y empezaron a dar vueltas por todo el cuarto.

-¡Papá!

-¡A dar vueltas bichito!

Las risas del padre y la niña se escuchaban por toda la casa. Peluches volaban y más juguetes eran sacados de la caja de juguetes. Al fin que tenían mucho tiempo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

Una mujer rubia, aunque en realidad se podría ver como una niña, entraba a su casa cansada. Dejo sus pequeñas sandalias a un lado de las escaleras.

Empezó a caminar por toda la planta baja, no escuchaba ruido, eso no era normal cuando tenía a una hija demasiado hiperactiva y un esposo algo tranquilo pero ruidoso.

-¿Arriba?

Subió las escaleras con cuidado y cuando llego al cuarto de su pequeña, vio varios juguetes fuera del cuarto. Cuando se asomo, vio algo que la enterneció.

Su esposo y su hija dormidos entre tantos peluches. El mayor estaba siendo ocupado como almohada, ya que le pequeña se había quedado dormida encima de su padre, el pecho de su padre lo estaba utilizando como almohada mientras que los brazos del padre la abrazaban.

La mujer rio por muy bajo y gateo hasta llegar con sus dos tesoros. Utilizo el brazo de su esposo como almohada.

-He llegado...

Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos, sintió como el mayor se movía, abrió un poco sus ojos y vio como su pequeña estaba entre ellos dos. Mientras que el pelinegro poso su frente con la de la rubia y sus brazos las envolvía.

-Bienvenida a casa

Hablo con los ojos cerrados y sonrió. Ella sonrió de igual manera y volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la pequeña siesta.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_

* * *

 _ **Fecha: Viernes 2 de agosto de 2016**_


End file.
